Creams like toothpaste, hand cream or ketchup are usually stored in pressable containers like tubes. In order to eject the cream out of the container, one should press the container and milk it out. Moreover, normally it's recommended to hold the container in a specific state to ease the ejection.
The problem in those methods is in achieving a full utilization of the product. There is no way to ensure that by pressing the containers all of the cream stored in it will be ejected and used. Normally there are remnants left inside, although the user squeezes the paste out by pressing all over the container and holds it in different holding positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,030, US20060021629 and GB2426751 disclose valves for a container. However, none of them discloses more than one state for the valve.